1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
USB (Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors are widely adopted to connect electronic devices such as digital cameras, mobile phones and the like to a computer. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF) and has been under development for years. The recent design of the USB is USB 3.0 (SuperSpeed USB) which is disclosed in the USB 3.0 specification released on Nov. 17, 2008 by the USB-IF. The USB 3.0 Specification has been available on website: http://www.usb.org/developers/docs/. Compared to an USB 2.0 connector, five additional contacts are added to the USB 3.0 standard A-type connector, thereby increasing transfer rate. The USB 3.0 standard A-type connector comprises a receiving opening to accommodate a corresponding plug, a tongue plate extending into the receiving opening, a metal shell enclosing the tongue plate to form said receiving opening, a plurality of first contacts and a number of second contacts which are mounted on a same side of the tongue plate and exposed to the receiving opening. However, according to the USB 3.0 Specification, soldering legs of the first contacts and the second contacts are arranged in a front row and a rear row respectively, in this manner, all the soldering legs are not positioned in a desirable way to cooperate with each other to decrease crosstalk.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having an improved soldering leg.